According to the present invention, a method has been found for deodorizing thiol group-bearing compound(s), which method makes it possible selectively to remove the malodorous compounds without the reactants used to remove the said malodorous compounds having an action on the treated thiol group-bearing compound(s); according to this method, a system is used which is in contact with the said thiol group-bearing compound in liquid form, that is to say in the form of a pure liquid or in the form of a solution.